Warriocats (Rise Of The New Dawn And Beauitful Flash Chapter One)
Dawnkit Felt Her Mother Jap her side softly she woke up looking aroun d Seeing Heathertail Her Mother Mama Im Not Heathertail The She-Cat Said She Tipped Her Head Im Mapleshade The She-cat came into the light showing she was a totshell Dawnkit's Eyes Widen Backing Away As Mapleshade Laughed Then Something Behind Made Her Fall Into Dirt She Looked Around To See A Skinny White Tom Eyes Glittering With Hate His Claws She Shivered In Fright He Put One Long Claw On Her Neck She Gulped Young Kit Get Out Of Here He Flinged Her Away She Wimpered Wanting To Get Out Of This Place Felling Blood Drip From Her Shoulder Then She Heard A Vocie And Something Jabbed Her Side She Woke Up Flinging Forward And Jumped On Her Attacker But Under Her Was Flashkit Scared Oh Sorry Flashkit She Murrmered she got off her sister are you alright Dawnkit Youve Umm... Been Differnt Lately Flashkit Said Yeah I Know She Wispered Rembeing Hearing Loinblaze Their Father Had Died And A Windclan Cat Named Heathertail In This Moon Loinblaze Told Us Our Mother Died After She Gave Us To Him So That Heathertail That Died Is Differnt She Never Found Out How Loinblaze Had Died Im Fine She Sniffed Padding away leaving her sister confused today they would be become apptices but still she felt nothing inside their foster mother Cinderheart Had Lost Her Kits Before Me And Flashkit Came and she said she would take care of us like we were her kits Dawnkit Felt Fur By Her Pelt Seeing Bramblepaw A New Made Apptice Brushed softly on her fur oh sorry Dawnkit he blushed padding away quickly... She tipped her head whats wrong with him then she heard pawsteps behind her Oh Dawnkit Cinderheart meowed licking her ears Dawnkit rolled her eyes ill never be a apptice she meowed yes you will Dawnkit Cinderheart purred then Bramblestar Let out a yoll see Cinderheart purred licking her fur then moving onto Flashkit but Dawnkit still felt nothing inside but then she thought about Bramblepaw she let out a purr then looked up seeing Bramblestar stare down at her Dawnkit and Flashkit please step onto the rock she looked around for her sister seeing her with Cinderheart not to far away come on Flashkit! she purred Flashkits eyes sparkled they both ran up to the rock happily She stopped and Flashkit did too Bramblestar let out a purr a nodded once then he turned his head to her his amber eyes looked into her green eyes(Note: Flashkit's And Dawnkit's Eyes Are Not Blue they are green And Flashkit Is Sliver she-cat with white paws white tail tip white muzzel and white belly and white cheast Also Dawnkit is a light ginger she-cat with white paws white tail tip white muzzel white belly and white cheast) Dawnkit From now on until you get your warrio name you shall be known as Dawnpaw! Bramblestar Yolled and your mentor is Dovewing! Cats Cherred Dawnpaw! Dovewing! Dawnpaw! Dovewing! The Newly Named Dawnpaw Walked To Her Mentor Happily Sitting By Her Mentor Dovewing And Looking up seeing her sister Flashkit up on the rock Flashkit from now on until you earn your warrio name you will be known has Flashpaw and your mentor is Ivypool Cats cheered again Flashpaw! Ivypool! Flashpaw! Ivypool! She purred happily for her sister then she heard a deep vocie behind her turning around seeing it was Bramblepaw H-i Bramble-paw she meowed shakily her heart beat fast imagining his Handsome dark brown tabby fur touching her ginger she purred at the thought Hey Dawnpaw? Dawnpaw? Hello Dawnpaw??? she then notice she was day dreaming oh sorry Bramblepaw she meowed embressed its fine he purred his Amber eyes sparkling her heart fluttered at the sight... Sorry i ended it there but ill make more soon... Bye and coment below here are some links... Warr War